


Must Be In The Wine

by Miss_Cat14



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fanfiction, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cat14/pseuds/Miss_Cat14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas and a happy new year to Sherlock. Working his ass off for hoaxes. It's Christmas Eve and his Christmas party is a bust. Everyone's off with family. Such a stupid thing... Even John is off with Mary.. He'd better not get her pregnant or anything stupid. Alone with a bottle of vodka and about a shot of whiskey, it's almost time for Sherlock to spend his Christmas Eve, for the first time in years, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be In The Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingalpacas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingalpacas/gifts).



"Sherlock! I'm off with Mary. I'll be back for the new year!" John called from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Just go already if your leaving or I'll have to assume that you don't want to leave and that would imply that you enjoy Christmas with.... Colleagues." Sherlock called from his couch. 

"No need to be a git about it! If I knew you felt that way about it I'd stay, but knowing you like I do you'd rather be alone anyway. I'll be back for the new year, good bye, Sherlock Holmes." John left with a rush of cool air up the stairs. 

'Well that truly puts a damper on my holiday.... I suppose I could confide in my brother, but he should be off with his girlfriend.. That is if he's managed to keep her, with all the recent phone calls I'd imagine they must have had a nasty break-up. Women are so unforgiving and crude. Why, if I ever had a girlfriend I should surely hang myself by the tie 'round my neck. Now about John, by the expression on his face and the ruffled appearance of his outfit, he must certainly be upset about leaving, which logically leaves three possible solutions, he is nervous about meeting her parents, which is completely impossible because he's already MET her parents. Two solutions, her parents dislike him which is also illogical because of their Christmas card he has yet to open referring to him as "son." One solution, he's breaking it off, yes. That's the only possible solution. But why would he do that. Well, she has been lying to him his entire relationship, but he's to thick to know that. So why... Or maybe SHE is breaking it off with HIM, text message? No. Email? No. Behavior towards him? Perhaps... Fake smiles aren't always easy to see, however John may be thick, but he's not stupid. He's breaking off with her.' 

"MRS. HUDSON COULD YOU BRING ME--" 'Holiday... She's gone... Alone... I'm alone.' It's been so long since he'd spent a Christmas alone... He looked over at his cupboard. A bottle of vodka and a shot or two of whiskey. "Well as long as it's there..." He got up and walked to the cupboard and pulled out the whiskey. He uncorked the bottle and took a long draft. The whiskey burned as it went down his throat. The sensation was amazing. It had been so long since his last drink. He took another. 

~~~~~

"John you can't be serious!!" Mary cried as he put on his coat. 

"I'm afraid I am Mary, I love you, but I can't begin to expect the truth out of you, and for that I'm sorry, but I have to end it." 

"You can't do this to me!!" She screamed as he left her house and closed the door muffling her screams. 

'Bloody hell that woman's a loon! Sherlock was right... Sherlock! I left him by himself... I hope he's alright!' He ran along the road. "TAXI!!!" He called as they passed, but it seemed that John Watson was invisible. He ran and ran, and FINALLY after what seemed to be an hour made it to his home at 221B Baker Street. When he opened the door he had to step back. The place reeked of whiskey. 'Oh no...' He ran up the stairs and looked around. "Oh no, that was those were the good drinks too!" He said eyeing the vodka and whiskey bottles. He heard the unmistakeable sound of wrenching coming from the bathroom, and he walked to the bathroom dreading what he'd find. 

Sherlock was sitting over the toilet throwing up the alcohol he had downed in the hour he was gone. He looked up and saw John and let out a slight squeal. "OH J--OHN!!" He said slurring his words dramatically. "HOWWWSS YOU?" He said loudly grinning like a lunatic. 

"My god Sherlock... You're completely blasted you silly ass." He helped him up and directed him to his bed and helped him out of his wet soiled clothes. "Just lie down, and rest... Please..." He put the covers over him, and the defiant Sherlock pulled them off and tried to get up. "I NEEEED TO SPEEK TO JJJJOOHN WASSON!" He said and looked at him. "YOU GOT HERE FAST!" He looked around and whispered. "Shhhhh, don't tell.... Sherlock says for me to tell you..." He pulled him down by his ear and whispered. "He loves youuuuuu...." He passed out and John red in the face and put the covers back on him.

"You are Sherlock..." He whispered as he left. "And I think I love you too... But you probably already know that..."

~~~~~

He did already know. For Sherlock Holmes lay awake in his bed. Faking his comatose state. 'Definitely broke it off...'

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ;)


End file.
